


Love's a Battlefield (and the Navy Did Not Train Steve for This Shit) [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kalakaua-Kelly clan are determined to matchmake Steve. Out of desperation, Steve makes up a boyfriend named Danny.</p>
<p>It doesn't quite go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's a Battlefield (and the Navy Did Not Train Steve for This Shit) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/gifts), [Lilima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love's a Battlefield (and the Navy Did Not Train Steve for This Shit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904815) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

Length: 01:11:06

File size: 67 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Love'saBattlefield.mp3)


End file.
